Batlle Scars
by Fallen-Music
Summary: All she ever did was grin, eat like a pig, and act like a child. None of them would've guessed that she used to be a commander, heck, none of them even knew of the scars that plagued both her dreams, body, and mind. Yet, there she stood, with those teary eyes that begged and pleaded them to help her, and they gladly accepted. Sucky summary I know, but I think its good


Hey everyone, I'm new to this, so feel free to give me all the pointers or comments that you would like me to read. Don't worry about hurting my feelings, but don't go over board. One Piece isn't mine, it belongs to Oda Eiichiro

Without further ado, this is my first story

* * *

Prologue

It hurt

It truly did hurt, but nothing he did could quel his pain, and it made him angry. It made him so angry that his vision turned red, and all he could think about was how he was gonna kill that 'traitor', the man who had gained all of their trust

But, his body won't listen to him. He wants to head out and track down that 'traitor' to kill him for all of his lies, all of his trust that they had gave him, and to get revenge. But, his body will not listen to him, and it really makes him mad, especially when he could rip off that head from that round body and laugh

It truly hurt

The heart that beat within him pounded so hard, that he felt like it ramped against his ribs each time it pulsed with life, but like hell did he care. His electric blue eyes blur and it scared him. With his shaky hand he feels the area around his eyes

Tears

The second he removed his hand, they fell, and dripped onto the floor like rain, but then again, it could be that the rain weeped with them. Slowly looking from the ground he looks around the area and realization struck him home

It wasn't a nightmare

Blank expressions filled everyone's face, heart, and eyes as they stared at nothing. Reality sucked ass and this was one of those times he wished he had been dreaming and that everything happening right now was nothing more than a nightmare, a pitiful dream. Obviously that wasn't going to happen, no matter how many times he begged and prayed for it to be. The tears soon came out at a much faster rate and he wasn't the only one who was finally letting the realization sink in

It wasn't a dream

Sorrow washed through everyone as they all fell into the depths of sorrow. Tears mixed into the rain, which calmly washed over them, to where it felt like they was trying to keep them calm

It really hurt, so, so much

A single scream roared towards the sky. The scream vibrated through the air and seeped into both the cracks of the ship and into their own souls. He wondered where it came from, but he didn't need to take long, for he was the one who released the scream. His body had unconsciously broken down and did what his mind just couldn't comprehend. He stood on both of his knees, his back being hunched over, and was on all fours crying his broken heart out, his friends, his family gladly followed his example

On a single forgotten paper lay the printed black letters of their pain. The title is centered in the paper and is painted in gorgeous bold black letters. A single picture bellow took up most of the paper, and that caused their hearts to shatter and break. The smaller black letters bellow that picture broke their will and crumpled them into mere crying children

' **2ND COMMANDER AND DIVISION OF WHITEBEARD KILLED** '

The picture showed of a fifteen year old girl who lay flat on her back in the pool of her own blood. Boy cut, shaggy, black hair is sprawled around her, the tips being dyed red, and looking more wilder than normal. Both eyes were shut, but a small smile could be seen on her face, which made her look almost peaceful. Her body is covered in cuts and bruises of all sorts, but a large gash could be seen on her body. Bodies of many surrounded her, meaning that those men fought and stayed by her side, no matter what

' **THEY WERE ALL SLAUGHTERED BY A FORMER AND EX-MEMBER OF THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES, OF THE 2ND DIVISION.'**

It truly is painful


End file.
